Crimson Night
by EternalPervertedGod
Summary: The tale of a disasterous battle that occured over the land of fuedal Japan.
1. Chapter 1

There is a legend that has been passed down from generation to generation in the land of fuedal japan. The legend is a tale of a great kunouchi that was born into a normal japanese family. She did no wrong to others, yet she was hated. She was hated for the envy she received from the woman of her village. Once she reached the age of 16, she and her parents were kidnapped. Her mother was killed first before her very eyes. The men who kidnapped her and her parents were of a clan rivaled of her village. Her father was cut into small pieces, then she was next. She was mercilessly beaten, then hung from a wire on the branch of a cherry blossom tree. She was left for dead, but she survived. A woman discovered her beaten up body hanging from a tree, and took the girl under her wing. The woman trained the young girl in the ways of the ninja. She named the young girl Kurenai, then let her free after she had completely trained her. Kurenai was never heard from again, but she is rumored to be behind the killings of numerous men. She was seen using the very wire used to hang her with a kunai tied to the end as her weapon of choice. Now the legend of Kurenai circles around Japan, being told from one generation to the next.

Chapter 1: The Night The Earth Stood Still

A young woman wearing a red kimmono was hopping from tree to tree, searching for a place to sleep and a bite to eat. She landed in a cherry blossom tree and picked some fresh wild cherries. The young woman then mashed them into a paste and ate them. She sat down her weapon and drank some water from her gourd. She stared into the sky as it stared back at her. The sky smiled at all that laid under it. The young woman shed tears at the memories of her dead parents being killed before her eyes. She sat on the ground and waited for the sky to close it's eyes and let the moon smile at the people of her country. The sun bid it's final farewells to those who it once laid above as the moon began to finally smile. The young woman jumped up as she heard rustling in nearby bushes and faint footsteps. She grabbed her weapon and stood at her guard. Four men surrounded her as they drew out there weapons. The men were of another clan, and of another land. "It's over Kurenai! We've found you!" one of the men said. Kurenai let down her guard and lowered her weapon. The leader of the men walked towrds Kurenai and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Next time you go out for revenge, make sure you cover your tracks" he told her. She looked up at his face in anger and disgust. "Brother, I don't required your assisstance, advice, or your help in this matter. I will do this of my own strength and free will" Kurenai told him. "Gennouske-sama! I found you!" a woman shouted to the man talking to Kurenai. Gennouske turned around and a woman jumped into his arms with eyes full of tears. "Obero-chan! I told you we can't be together! Go back to your clan before they find us!" Gennouske told the woman. She grasped onto his shirt tighter and looked up to his eyes. "I just wanted one last kiss, for it shall be my last" she told him. "What are you talking about?" Gennouske asked Obero. Obero looked into his eyes while her own eyes were full of tears. "My father has found out about my love for you and means to kill me tonight" she told him. "I ask this of you Gennouske-sama, my one true love, I ask of you to honor me with my first and last kiss before my final moment" Obero pleaded. Gennouske leaned forward and kissed Obero's lips softly. Obero clung to his body as though it were her life perserver. Kurenai watched as her brother kissed a woman of another clan. Once Gennouske pulled away from Obero, he hugged her tight and held her close to his heart. Obero placed her head onto Gennouske's chest and listened to the beat of his heart. Obero took a long breath of Gennouske's scent to remember it in the afterlife. She finally let go of Gennouske's kimmono, she began to run towards her clan's dojo. Gennouske watched as the woman he continued to reject ran away from him to face her death. "Lets go sis, we need to follow her" Gennouske told Kurenai. "Why should we care? She is of another clan" Kurenai told her brother. "I can't let her die without at least making an attempt to save her! For the first time in my life I feel love! I can't let it slip out of my fingers" Gennouske told Kurenai. Kurenai looked at her weapon, a wire that was once used to hang her body from the very tree she stood in front of. A wire that was once covered by her own blood, now a weapon she used to cast down her judgement upon those whom of which she despised. Kurenai looked back up at her brother's face, then she took a deep breath. "I understand how you feel brother, for I too love another of a different clan, but I never received the chance you were blessed with. If this is what your heart truly desires, then I'll help you with this dramatic matter" Kurenai told her brother. The six of them jumped onto the nearest tree branch and prepared to follow Obero. At Obero's dojo, Obero bowed down before her father as he stood over her. "Obero, you have fell in love with a man of another blood, and have yet again brought shame to this clan. You shall pay dearly for your disloyalty" her father told her. It couldn't be helped, she had to do something to save her life. Her father stood over her with his blade in his hand. "Wait father!" Obero yelled. "What do you desire to speak of?" he asked her. "Members of our rival clan are on their way to this dojo!" she told him. Her father lowered his sword and stared at his daughter. "Is that so?" he asked her. "Yes, I've been luring them here so that they may die at your hand" Obero lied. "Stand up Obero" her father told her. Obero cautiuosly stood up and stared her father in his eyes. Her father handed her his blade, "I wish for you to kill the man you lured here" he told her. Obero's eyes bulged out of her skull at her father's request. Obero grabbed the blade and unsheathed it slowly, staring at her reflection. "Yes father, I shall do as you wish" she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crimson Rain

Kurenai, Gennouske, and the rest of the ninja with them hopped from branch to branch. Kurenai looked over at her brother's face. He never stopped looking ahead for a second, he had his mind set on finding and saving Obero. The five of them finally landed on the ground in front of the enemy dojo. Kurenai looked around and saw not one attacking enemy. "Some one's coming" one of the men with them told her. This particular ninja uses a special "invisible" thread to surround him to alert him of an attacking enemy. Kurenai flung her wire at the the first ninja she saw rush at her and her comrades. The attacking ninja was wrapped in the wire, immobilizing him completely. Kurenai gave the wire one pull and the enemy was severed in half. She drew back her wire which was now covered in blood. "Stay quiet and don't do anything reckless. If you spot anything, send the others a signal" Gennouske told his comrades. They nodded and vansihed. Kurenai sat queitly in a tree, waiting for the perfect opportunity. All of a sudden a kunai zipped through the air and hit the tree Kurenai was sitting in. The kunai had a paper bomb attached to it. The paper bomb was lit and about ready to explode. Kurenai jumped out of the way just as the paper bomb exploded. She landed on the ground as the burning tree flung burning chunks of wood at the ground below. Gennouske was hiding behind a tree searching for Obero. He quickly jumped from tree to tree. He landed on a pile of leaves, then cautiously moved back. Gennouske was then surrounded by strings and paper bombs. A ninja fell in front of him and held a lit paper bomb. The ninja jumped into the air and threw the lit paper bomb. Gennouske closed his eyes, put his hands together, and focused. "Ninja Art: Dark cloud". A black cloud surrounded Gennouske and the attacking ninja. Gennouske focused, closed his eyes, and got on his knee. "Ninja Art: Whirling Wind". Gennouske was lifted by a whirlwind and carried out of the dark cloud. Once he was out of range, the attacking ninja saw him escaping. He made an attempt to pursue him, but he couldn't move. "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession". The ninja was caught by another shadow, and now his body copied whatever the shadow made him do. "Go boom" was all the ninja heard before he was forced to drop the lit paper bomb. The lit paper bomb fell onto one of the strings. The flame followed the string and finally the entire maze of strings were lit. Everyone of the paper bombs detonated. Gennouske opened his eyes and saw an old ally standing with his sister. "Why is it I'm always saving you Gennouske?" the man said. "Shikkaku, you got here just in time" Gennouske told him. Kurenai stared at the debris that covered the ground. "We need to leave" she told the two. "Gather up the others" Gennouske ordered. "They were K.I.A." Shikkaku told his friend. "Then we must get going" Gennouske ordered. The three of them disappeared and landed on the dojo roof. Shikkaku broke through the roof and jumped into the enemy stronghold. He was followed by his comrades and they ran down the long hallway. "Obero was right, you were pursuing her" a man said. The three of them turned and saw a man standing with a hord of ninja surrounding him. "Men, kill the intruders" he ordered. The enemy ninja ran towards the intruding ninja. "Leave this one to me" Shikkaku told them jumping in front of them. He place one hand atop the other. He threw a ball into the air, the he kicked it behind him. "Close your eyes" he told his comrades. They closed their eyes as the ball cast a bright light all around them. A long shadow was cast from behind Shikkaku and his comrades. He stuck out his arm as a long shadow was cast. The shadow his palm cast covered the enemy ninja. "Ninja Art: Shadow Crushing Palm". Shikkaku clenched his fist and the enemy ninja were smashed together. "Your mastery of ninjutsu never fails to amaze me. But as you are of different blood, you are of different fate" the head ninja told them. He stood up and drew out his dual blades and prepared to strike. Once Gennouske got ready to fight, the head ninja stood up and laughed at him. "You should pay less attention to me and more attention to the woman behind you" he told him. Gennouske turned around and saw Obero standing there with eyes full of tears. "Obero-chan" was all he could say.


End file.
